


Needs

by Steph_R94



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I am going to hell, Masturbation, NSFW, SoMa NSFW Week, Soul x Maka NSFW Week, slight vouyerism, somansfwweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: Dreams were torturous things. Anyone who had a vivid enough nightmare could attest to that, but there was another kind of dream that woke some in the middle of the night. And lately, it was this other dream—filled with screams of a different kind—that woke Maka Albarn in the middle of the night.





	Needs

            Dreams were torturous things. Anyone who had a vivid enough nightmare could attest to that, but there was another kind of dream that woke some in the middle of the night. And lately, it was this other dream—filled with screams of a different kind—that woke Maka Albarn in the middle of the night.

            Green eyes popped open and stared rather angrily at the ceiling. For the past week and a half, she had been subjected to filthy dreams about her partner. Her partner who—she might mention—has absolutely no sexual attraction to her waltzed into her dreams every night and left her frustrated in the morning.

            It was beginning to affect their partnership. She was so frustrated that it bled over into their everyday lives. She bit his head off for the littlest of things; she avoided looking him in the eye. She was certain Soul was beginning to think that she hated him. That was the farthest thing from truth, but what could she tell him?

            “Oh,” Maka murmured quietly, “I’ve been having very vivid sex dreams about you and they leave me hot and bothered during the day? Pass me the salt?” She snorted. “Yeah, that would go over real well, clear up so much confusion.”

            Now, Soul…who at the time had been going to get a glass of water and just happened to overhear his partner’s lament stopped at her door. He had two options. One, he could ask her who she was having sex dreams about like his curiosity and jealousy demanded; or, he could walk away and pretend he heard nothing. Option two would leave him with his brain in his skull and possibly his heart intact. Because what if she wasn’t dreaming about him, but Kid? How would he play his question off?   

Meanwhile, Maka’s hand ventured down her clothed stomach and found the space between her legs. She had only one thought—to banish this _need_ her rather dirty dream had awoken inside of her. Her fingertips teased with gentle, hardly there touches over the fabric of her panties. She gave a quiet pant as she caved. She pulled her panties to the side and immediately found the bundle of nerves that sent pleasure throughout her body.

            Unaware that the star of her dreams was outside, frozen to his spot, her mind drifted back to the hazy pieces of that dream that she could remember. _His hands roamed drifted around her stomach as his hips hit her ass repeatedly. She could feel him so much better this way; her heart skipped as his body weight pushed her into the mattress._ _What had started as doggy style had fallen into her lying on her stomach; his hands bracing her hips and holding her up as he sought his own pleasure and gave her hers._ Maka moved her index finger over the tiny bundle roughly, shoving her hips up into her hand as she selfishly sought her end. The sounds tore from her unchecked. Soul was dead asleep in his room. A tornado wasn’t capable of waking him.

            She couldn’t be farther from the truth. Soul could not piece together the sounds he was hearing with his innocent meister who blushed and slapped Black Star for a masturbation joke. But here she was, making the most delicious sounds as she pleasured herself. ‘ _Move, man,_ ’ he told himself, _‘you are being creepy. Hovering outside her door…while she…she does **that**..’_  

            “Please.” His mouth went dry as he heard her whimper.

            “Fuck,” he mouthed as he forced himself to walk away. ‘ _Be cool, man.’_ He told himself. _‘Cool guys don’t lurk on their partners. Cool guys don’t eavesdrop on girls without their consent. Just go back to your room and….and…’_  

            “Soul,” the long drawn out moan of his name froze him at his door. His hand stilled around the doorknob.  

            _‘She…she said my name,’_ he thought. He swallowed and opened the door. It closed with a hopefully quiet click behind him and he slumped against the door. _‘Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuuuccckkk. She said my name…and I just walked away. I walked away.’_ Common sense said of course he did. Maka may want him like that, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t kill him if she knew he had overheard. He swallowed.

            He didn’t have to look down to know that how he would have his own problem that needed tending too.   


End file.
